Haunted Mansion Island
''' Haunted Mansion Island '''is an upcoming Island on Poptropica. Synopisis "Valuable treasures are hidden somewhere in a huge mansion, and one of your old friends needs those treaures. To find them, you must venture into a haunted mansion full of strange creatures and things. But the building has even deeper secrets that you nor anyone else knows about. Are you prepared to discover the secrets?" Walkthrough Land on the Island And you will see a boy who says something weird is happening in the factory downtown. So go Downtown and you'll see electricity coming from the old factory. Look under the old jalopy and you'll find a crowbar. Now go to the door of the factory. It's covered in rust. Use your crowbar to get in. When you get in, you'll see your old friend Dr. Romero. He says his lab is closed because he can't pay the bills. So now he's doing all his experiments making all his inventions in the old factory. Then the newspaper comes in through the window. Dr. Romero picks it up and says he's too sad to read the news. He gives it to you and you see an interesting headline. It says "Jewels in abandoned mansion." Dr. Romero says that's the old supposedly haunted mansion but he doesn't believe that. He says you can use his teleportation device to transport to the old house. You're about to open your mouth to say you're not sure you want to do this but he pushes you in. You end up in the grand hall of a creepy old house. You hear a voice saying, "So nice of you to join us," then it laughs and gets fainter and fainter. You walk around, and something falls through the mail slot, scaring you at first. You read it. It says: Dear Will, I'm sorry I cannot visit you're estate, because I have dreadfully important business at my own dwelling, I might not see you again for a long tim- The note cuts off at the word "time." Next keep moving and you'll trip over something. It is a flahlight and it will turn on. Go grab it and equip it. Now you will see the shadow of a sheet ghost and you will scream but it turns out to just be a sheet covering something. Pull the sheet off and it will reveal a piano that mysteriously plays by itself. Click and the hatch to the inside of the piano will open up. a peice of paper is jammed in the machinery causing a few of the notes to play by themselves. Pull it out. Now examine it and it will say, "go to the second-floor bathroom." Continue left and go up the stairs. Now enter the bathroom. These people must have been rich, because there are stalls in this bathroom. A man jumps out and he screams, causing you to scream too. He says he's been trying to get out of that stall for years, because something was stuck in the locks. It's another note. It reads "Go downstairs" Now leave the bathroom and go down the stairs. The piano is being played again, even though nothing is jammed in the machinery. You run up and jump on the piano seat, causing a ghost to fly off. Then the bathroom stall man runs up and asks what happened, and you say you don't really know. You ask him if he knows Will, and says his name is Peter Gravestone. Then you ask him if he knows anything about the house, and he says no and he was just trying to use the bathroom. You ask him how he got int, and he kind of stutters. He then says he just popped the door lightly and it opened. You say you're trying to find the jewels hidden in the house somewhere. Peter says he'll assist you. Now go back upstairs and jump on the rickety chandelier. Peter will just follow you around. Now click on the window. You will hear a voice saying "Leave me alone, you rotten kid!" Then the ghost from the piano will fly up again. You say "We'd better follow it" Now go to the left and up the third flight of stairs. Now knock on the door to the left, and you'll hear someone say, "Don't come in!" Something then flies through the window. It is a recording. It's a recording of Will saying "I've found this strange hood or something in the cabinet, I have no idea what it is or who it belongs to, but I've never seen it in the-" Then it gets fuzzy. Peter says he has no idea what its about but realizes you sound just like Will and you could probably trick whoever's in there. So knock on it again and say "Hello?" and the person inside will say "Will? Is that you?" Then you say "Yes, its me!" The door will swing open and an eldely lady will let you in. She says "Welcome back. Sit down, you're gonna be here a while." Then the door slams shut and the ghost who was flying around earlier says "Gotcha!" and flies around the room. The lady sits down and starts sewing. Then you say "Why are you doing this?" And she says "Why, you never let us ghosts free. You should know that, if you are Will..." Then she tells you to sit, and you do, but you jump up and say "Yowch!" and recieve a needle in your inventory. Click the sewing machine and it will start up. Now throw the needle in the middle of it and it will shoot at the lady. She will scream "OW!" and fall to the ground. Then you realize she's not a ghost and run. You open the door, and the ghost that was flying around chases you. Peter says "Follow me" and runs. Then he jumps all the way down to the first floor and before you know it, you're falling after him.